


I Want To Know All Of You

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: A continuation of the 1.10 diner scene.





	I Want To Know All Of You

Betty sucked in a sharp breath as she watched Jughead press his cool lips against her trembling hands. The simple gesture was everything. It was him, despite his every worry and every fear, telling her that her imperfections were alright. It was him telling her that he accepted her for what she was, still felt the same way about her as he did before, despite her flaws. All the oxygen left her lungs as the realisation hit her full force. She looked at his soft features, illuminated by the bright neon light of Pop’s sign, heart clenching at the deepening bruise around his eye and the dark gash on his cheekbone. He was still here, he’d heard it all and he was still here. His eyes glanced up, meeting hers with a gentle uncertainty, down-turned at the corners as he tried to absorb as much of her pain through his touch as he could.

It felt like a magnetic pull, bringing her towards him. It had felt like a subtle shift in her centre of gravity at first, tilting her slightly off balance as she tried to find her bearings once more. An almost nonexistent buzzing just under the surface of her skin, so calming that she hadn’t even realise it was there, that he was the cause. And then he’d kissed her and everything exploded. The buzzing turned into full fledged vibrations, taking over her entire frame until she couldn’t think straight. Then the dust settled and everything was better. Everything was brighter, more focused, in a way she had never imagined before. What she’d felt for Archie, she realised, hadn’t even scratched the surface.

But the brightness had only made the darkness more noticeable in comparison. Not more frequent, not more intense, just an ever-present clouding around her peripherals, threatening to engulf her as it always did - now with far worse consequences, she had thought. She’d almost experienced, first hand, what it would be like to have everything taken away and never wanted that feeling, that suffocating void, to flood her again. Her eyes flicked to his lips, set in a frown and slightly chapped as he let out a deflating sigh. She drifted forward, unable to resist placing a hard, bruising kiss against his mouth, trying to tell him everything she was sorry for, everything she was grateful for - she needed him to know that he could have all of her, as much as he wanted for as long as he would have her. She settled against his shoulder, revelling in the feeling of being encircled in his warm embrace as she played sleepily with the fingers holding hers.

Betty knew they needed to say more - that she needed to say more. She cursed her mother in that moment for every doubt she placed into her head. She knew she trusted Jughead with everything she had, always would. He was a part of her, mind and body. Oh… The realisation sent a jolt though her tired frame, simmering beneath the skin like a thousand tiny flames, lighting her up with an unfamiliar heat that she’d never experienced before. She was ready to giver her all to this boy, she was so sure that it hurt. She took a deep breath, trying to release some of the tightness in her chest, slow her pounding heart, as she lay, stone still, in his embrace.

“Juggie, I’m sorry. I didn’t say it before but I truly am,” she whispered, feeling his head turn to gaze down at her but not moving to meet his eyes, unsure that she’d be able to stomach the open sincerity she knew she’d find there. “You were right… what you said about me trying to prove something. But… it wasn’t for Archie or for anyone,” she swallowed, choking out the words as she closed her eyes against the image of Jughead’s face as he’d spat the accusations at her, fingers closing a little tighter around his hands as they barred her fingernails from piercing the delicate flesh of her palms. A shaky breath flew from her lips as she tried to fight past her every insecurity, give herself up to him completely. “It was for myself, I didn’t believe in me. I… I didn’t believe that I could be anything less that perfect, that I wasn’t allowed. Here I was, finally happy with the way some parts of my life were turning out. I had you,” her voice trembled, pitch rising, thick with tears. She felt his heart thudding erratically beneath her ear. She used every last inch of her power to will him to stay. “And we w-were us, it was supposed to be perfect.” She breathed the word, cringing at her own use of the curse. But that’s what she’d realised - she spent so long resisting the label of perfect that in order to make herself something else it was exactly what she had tried to become. The perfect back alley investigator, the perfect sleuthing journalist, the perfect girlfriend to the boy she felt rebellious for dating. “It was so unexpected, so out of the blue - Betty and Jughead. It felt like everything that wasn’t supposed to happen but I needed it. I was proving to myself that I was good at being everything I wasn’t meant to be. And I used you to do it. But…” This was it, it was coming out and she couldn’t stop it. “I love you, Jughead,” she breathed, tension snapping in her chest like an elastic band. Her whole body felt like it was free falling and it was the most exhilarating sensation, she didn’t want it to end. “And I don’t want us to be together for any other reason than we make each other happy,” she finished, voice hard with the firmest conviction she could muster. 

Jughead was tense beneath her. She held her breath as she waited, for what felt like an eternity, for his reply. He slipped his hands from hers, moving them to her shoulders to pull her back and force her eyes, swimming with unshed tears, to his. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, cheeks flaming, as she waited for his inevitable rejection. But at least she’d said it now, she wouldn’t regret it. He took a breath, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments. When he opened them again their blue was so deep she felt like she was drowning.

“Betty… Betts, I didn’t mean what I said to you, those things in Archie’s garage. I-I know I told you I was scared of getting hurt, for being who I am. I didn’t tell you that I was scared of who I am. I was trying to pass a shitty hand off as a full house and I thought I was getting away with it. I kissed you and you smiled. We were investigating Jason’s murder and writing for The Blue and Gold and it was enough to silence every tiny voice in the back of my head telling me that it was all one big shitty joke, that I couldn’t have this. Everyone gets left behind, everyone leaves. I was scared that I would be the one to leave you, it’s practically in my genetics,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You don’t need the burden that I could place on your shoulders, so if I could make you leave me it wouldn’t be as bad.” He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, force leaving stark white lines on his already pallid skin, disappearing as fast as they appeared.

Betty didn’t know when the tears had begun to fall. She reached up with shaking hand, thumbs skimming his cheeks, to card her fingers through his dark waves, finally free from behind his armour. His eyes slid shut once more, sighing in foreign contentment as she eased the ache building up in his skull. He startled as he felt soft lips press against one eyelid and then the other, corners of his lips tilting up in mild amusement. Her voice brought him back to the present. 

“You said it yourself, Jug. We are not our parents,” she whispered, the soft spoken words glinting with a sharper edge. “You should believe in yourself as much as I believe in you,” she said, smile creeping into her voice as she thought of all the times he pulled her back from the edge. She pressed a hand against his chest, as if she was checking he was really there. He huffed out a laugh through his nose, eyes settling on her fingertips, following the line of her arm. His eyes came to rest on the bright yellow crown emblazoned on her chest. His smile widened as he reached out a tentative finger to run across the fabric.

“I never told you how much I liked this,” he mumbled, looking at her sweater with mirth in his eyes. He like this side of Betty, her playful side. It was all too frequently hidden away. He looked at his signature, prominently displayed across her front, the realisation knocking him back. She’d put it there, it was her choice. His head spun with its every connotation, he couldn’t help but feel the swell in his chest at the idea of other people looking at it and just knowing.

“I’m yours, Juggie,” she murmured, looking up at him bashfully from beneath thick eyelashes, crystal tear drops still clinging to a stray few. Her thudding heart suddenly made him aware of the positioning of his palm, pressed against her breasts, covering the crown with slightly curled fingers. A scarlet blush bloomed across his cheeks, mouth going dry as he attempted to pull his hand away. She was quicker, placing her own palm over the back of his hand, pushing firmly, keeping him against her. The green of her eyes deepened as she leaned forwards once more, capturing his lips, chests pressed close together, joint hands wedged in between.

Betty gasped against his lips as one kiss turned into two, three, four, Jughead lifting his free hand to the back of her neck, fingers slipping slightly into the tight hair of her ponytail to scratch against her scalp. Her open lips allowed him to swipe his tongue along the inside of her lower lips, eliciting delicate whimpers that he swallowed down like the sweet milkshake abandoned on the table before them. Her hand grasped at his denim-clad bicep, willing him ever closer to her every inch, their proximity never enough to quench the flames of desire that burned in the pit of her stomach. He groaned, the sound erupting from the depths of his chest, as she sucked gently on the tip of his tongue inside her mouth, tasting the remnants of the chocolate ice cream that still lingered there. He pulled away, mind dizzy, to rest his forehead against hers, breath coming in heaving gasps. The sound of the bell above Pop’s door alerted him to their surroundings, the diner all but a faded memory until then, fresh heat coming up to join his already flushed cheeks.

“We should probably…” he breathed, unsure of what he was suggesting to her. He felt Betty nod instantly against him, breath just as ragged as his own.

“We should,” she replied, not knowing what she was agreeing to but agreeing none the less. It didn’t matter, she just knew that she wanted to. She took his hand, pulling him from the booth and not letting go as they began the walk home.

He stood before the Cooper residence, unsure of what was going to happen next but still entirely unwilling to drop her hand. He could feel the tiny, rough edges of her fresh crescent scars rubbing against the smooth skin of his palm, spurring him to grip all the more tightly. They stood before each other, easy silence settling over them, their faces a reflection of timid smiles. Neither made to move, to break the trance that had seemingly swept them up on the sidewalk.

“Do you…” Betty began, pressing her lips shut as he raised an eyebrow at her in question, waiting for her to find the words to continue. “Would you come inside?” she asked eventually, words laden with hints of promise. A fine sweat broke out over Jughead’s entire body, cooling quickly in the frosty night air and making him shiver. Anticipation and nerves fought for dominance as she stared at him with wide, probing eyes. He swallowed, focusing on the way her hand felt in his.

“I want to,” he began, nodding his head in the barest of movements. “I do want to. Betty…” She silenced his concerns with a teasing kiss, lacing it with every intention she had, that she hoped to give him. He pulled back with a chuckle. As much as he’d like to just lose himself in Betty Cooper he’d made a promise with himself to talk, to use his words with her from now until forever. “I want everything with you, Betty. I just need to know that you’re sure, that it’s not just because of everything that happened tonight. Because we’re both scared…” he trailed off, brow furrowed. His fingers twitched by his side, aching to touch every inch of her, to know every part of her inside and out. She smiled easily, caressing his cheek with the lightest of touches.

“It is because of everything that happened tonight. But only because that has made me realise that this? This is everything I’m ever going to want. That we know each other completely. I want to feel it, Jughead. I’ve never been more sure.” He studied her eyes, nothing but clear, and nodded, firmer this time.

“Me too.” 

An entirely new feeling coiled like a spring low in Jughead’s stomach as she led him up the stairs, walking him into her room with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, half hiding her pretty smile. He cupped her face, coaxing the plump flesh back out so he could capture it with his own in a series of light, tender kisses. Betty left out a soft moan as his hands travelled down the slope of her neck, tilting her head to give him more access as his mouth followed, planting butterfly kisses along the almost translucent skin, breathing in deeply as he became drunk on the warm scent of strawberries that rose from her being. Her fingers clutched at his hips, spurring him to seal his mouth over her pulse point and suck gently. He smiled against her neck as he felt her pulse flutter, breath leaving her lips in a shaky gasp. 

Betty walked them backwards, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall discarded in a heap to the floor, until her legs hit the edge of the mattress. She broke away from him to crawl to the centre of her bed, sitting back on her knees and beckoning him towards her with soft eyes. He slipped off his boots and slid next to her, not sure of his next move, whether he wanted to do everything or nothing at all. His fingers flexed around empty air, catching her eye as she moved to a stroke a soothing hand through his hair once more. They were both damaged, both fractured, building up so many layers of protection around their hearts that is seemed impossible to break through. But here, in this moment, Jughead could feel the constant glow that poured from ever fibre of Betty’s being melt away the cold, hard wax of his facade. She pushed him back with steady hands until his head was resting against her pillow, her sheets wrapping him in the comforting scent he had grown to love. She draped herself along his side, following his descent until she could rest her lips over his, drawing out long, languid kisses as a more confident hand came up to push her hips harder against his own. A low growl that surprised even himself left his lips as her thigh brushed intoxicatingly against the slowly forming bulge in his pants.

Betty sat back, now straddling one of his thighs, chest heaving deliciously in front of Jughead’s face for just a moment as his tongue came out to wet his lips subconsciously. She ran the pads of her fingers down his clothed chest, eliciting a shiver that ran straight down his slightly bowed spine. She regarded the layers covering the boy below her. She knew how heavily he relied on swathing himself in a thick fabric of armour, never letting anyone get close to his surface without pulling away, shutting down. She needed him to know that it was okay to bare themselves completely before one another, happy to take the first step if it would tip them over the threshold. Steeling her nerves, teetering on the edge of excitement, she dropped her hands to the hem of her shirt, ready to pull it and the sweater off in one fluid movement. His firm gaze on her every movement incited a confidence in her, flinging the bundle of fabric in her hands onto the floor to join his jacket. High on exhilaration her hands went to the clasp at the middle of her back.

Jughead leaned up, hands gripping her wrists as he halted her actions. Her chest deflated, eyes looking everywhere but into his as she crossed her arms protectively over her front. His eyes widened at her distress, peppering kisses over her cheeks, neck, shoulders, anywhere his mouth could reach as he tried to reassure her.

“I just wanted to say, before anything else happens, I need you to know that what you said earlier… I do too. I lo-” She cut him off with a hard kiss.

“I don’t need you to say it right now, Jug. If you feel like you have to because…” she trailed off, gesturing between them. His expression remained determined as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

“I love you, Betty Cooper. Every inch, every flaw. Whether we’re in a booth at Pop’s or… in your bed,” he laughed, innocent embarrassment colouring his cheeks as she giggled prettily from her place in his lap, utterly dishevelled and the picture of everything but innocence. “I know, for sure, that I love you,” he finished as happy tears trembled along her waterline, fingers caressing his cheeks. He turned his head, picking up her wrist and placing a feather-light kiss against the veins near the surface. He continued his actions, pressing further kisses to each and every one of the scars that had found home on her palms, promising her, and himself, through his lips that he would do everything in his power to get her through this. His hands slipped down her arms, coming to rest at the opening of her bra. His eyes met hers, shy but sure. She nodded, taking a breath as she felt his fingers fumbling with the foreign object a few times until eventually the elastic slackened, straps falling down her arms and bringing the lace cups tumbling to their laps.

Jughead held her gaze for a while longer as new parts of Betty’s body were revealed in his peripheries. Dropping his eyes he finally took in her bare chest, at a loss for a moment as to what to do with the perfection that was presented before him. He’d never understood the fascination his male classmates seemed to have with female breasts, but watching Betty’s shift slightly with each anticipatory breath she took, bare from the waist up, sitting in his lap… he wished he could capture the image forever. His hand moved up, skimming the smooth skin of her waist with backs of his fingers, to pull the band out of her hair, letting it fall in loose waves over her shoulders. It framed her face, shining silver in the dim moonlight that crept through her curtains, transforming her into the picture of ethereal. Jughead smoothed down some of the silken strands, smiling as she leaned her head into his touch slightly. This was his Betty, without the intruding barrier of perfection, free from the cloying restraint of expectation. She was simply here, looking like something altogether new, yet intensely familiar. She was home. His hand drifted lower, cupping the firm mound of her breast, delighting in the sounds of her pleasurable moans that filled his ears while he squeezed softly, testing the new waters. He did it again, wanting nothing more than to keep those sounds a permanent fixture in his head, hips jerking upwards as a well-positioned swipe of his thumb across her hardened nipple had her body circling against his lap.

Jughead took a steadying breath, trying to calm the overstimulating sensitivity of his skin at her every movement, knowing that he wanted this experience to last for as long as he was capable. He leaned towards her, focusing all of his attention on Betty in an attempt to steady himself, leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses along her sternum as she cupped the back of her head, forcing him closer towards her until he was gasping for air. He wanted to reach more, to uncovered everything. With a firm hand on her back he twisted them, both giggling at the uncoordinated fumblings of inexperience while limbs tangled ungracefully, until she was laid out before him, golden halo splayed around her on the white sheets. Trembling fingers trailed down her stomach, muscles clenching as he made his way closer to the waistband of her jeans. Betty licked her lips, glossing them with moisture, highlighting their already swollen appearance, as she raised her hips in silent permission. Every motion was slow, popping the button, pulling down the zipper, the first glance of the periwinkle blue of her underwear… Jughead shook his head, trying not to get lost in the thoughts of what hid beneath. Sensing his hesitation Betty took control, pulling the denim over her hips, shimming them down her legs until she could kick them off her ankles. The room felt overwhelmingly hot as Jughead took in the sight before him, a sight that only he was allowed to see. Miles of smooth, tanned skin. Sheer panties settled neatly against her hips. Her legs fell open slightly under his gaze, inviting him to move closer.

He couldn’t bring himself to cover up the view with his own body to kiss her lips, choosing instead to drop sweet kisses over her neck, her breasts, her stomach. The bottom edge of his lower lip caught on the waistband of her panties as he dipped even lower, pressing one last kiss above her heated flesh. Her thighs rubbed together beneath him, fingers grasping at the sheets as she waited for his next move. He was aware that she was almost fully naked beneath his clothed body, needing to make this moment about her more than himself, needing to feel her come undone. Betty knew, out of the two of them, he was feeling more vulnerable in this position than her, in this moment. He sat back, hands resting either side of her waist. She picked one up, fingers cool against his feverish skin, bringing it to rest against her core tentatively. His fingers twitched as they met damp fabric, Betty’s thighs widening slightly at the sensation, breathy whine leaving her throat. Jughead’s head snapped up at the noise, focusing intently on the way her eyelids fluttered closed and she repeated the sinful sound once more as he pressed his fingers more firmly against her centre. Her entire frame shook as he circled his fingers over the bundle of nerves at her core, another rush of wetness against his hand sending sparks throughout his body, making him even more aware of the desperately growing pressure straining against his zipper. Something snapped inside of him, surging up to press his lips against hers, deep groan rising from his chest as he sent every emotion inside of him into her, tongue delving into her mouth as his fingertips left bruising impressions in her skin, clinging to her body for dear life.

The dam was broken, there was no turning back. His hips thrust into hers wildly, gasping into her mouth, stealing air from her lungs to breath, as he tried to ground himself on this crashing tide. He tugged at his shirt, getting it stuck over his head as they struggled to get the offending item off between their closely connected bodies. His jeans followed, moving back from her embrace for what felt like too long to kick the garment away before falling back into her welcoming arms, now just the thin fabric of her panties and his boxers separating them. Jughead stilled, hot breath fanning over her chest as he brought himself back from the edge. Her hands were against his back, drawing small circles over the flushed skin as she waited for him to come back to her, patient and understanding. She’d made him completely forget himself, made him throw his vulnerabilities to the wind as the only thought he could discern was the need to be connected to her, as close as he could get, before his heart gave out. It was primal, an instinct he’d never known before, to protect her and be protected in return. There was nothing that had ever come close to this feeling - he didn’t think it ever would. He could feel her heat against the front of his underwear, drawing him closer.

“Are you alright, love?” she whispered against the shell of his ear, voice soothing and controlled. His huffed out a laugh, brushing his nose against the dip in her collarbone, following it with a lingering kiss. It was incredible, she was incredible. She could make him forget and find himself all in one moment, emerging a new, better version of himself, deep blue cracks filling up with her golden glow. He moved to rest his forehead against hers. 

“Yeah… yes,” he whispered, dropping his lips over hers once more. She fiddled with the elastic at his hips, leg hitching higher to wrap around his thigh, eliciting a shaky exhale from the boy above her. “I love you,” he told her again, just because he could, because the world needed to hear it. She grinned, bright smile illuminating the darkened room for him.

“Good,” she replied, cheeky smirk slipping onto her face as he laughed at her antics. She would always know what he needed. Her eyes lost their teasing as he hooked his fingers around her panties, dragging them slowly down her body. He could finally take her all in now, spread out before him, sneaking a glance at her most sensitive areas before his mind could short-circuit at the overwhelming vision that was Betty Cooper’s naked body. His hands moved to his own underwear, removing them while still high on the view she presented. They were equals now, he felt it. All barriers torn down, all secrets uttered. He finally felt at one with another person, ready to meet her at every step of the way. Her eyes crept over his exposed body - that’s what he was now, fully exposed, and he wasn’t afraid. Her hand rest on his hip, fingers drifting over the clenching muscles of his abdomen as they moved to trail down the dark hair below his navel. He captured both her hands in his, unsure if he could stand any more of her delicate touches, bringing them to his lips to place an all too familiar kiss against her knuckles before locking their fingers together above her head. Their bodies aligned perfectly, each curve fitting like pieces of a long lost puzzle. Jughead suddenly started, cheeks darkening.

“I, uh… I don’t have protection,” he stuttered out, still an inexperienced teenage boy despite his newfound freedom. She hushed his worries, wrapping her legs around his hips. 

“It’s okay. Mom put me on birth control the second she found out about us, after Polly…” she trailed off, squirming as she remembered the conversation. Jughead’s blush travelled to the tips of his ears as he thought about Alice Cooper discussing their, until now non-existent, sex life. He went to protest further but she cut him off with a roll of her hips. “And I’ll go to the pharmacy in the morning, don’t worry. I don’t want this to stop,” she added, pupils blown wide with desire, conscious of every sensation that was coursing through her body. Jughead searched the sincerity in her eyes, blinking up at him with nothing but trust, and he nodded. 

“Okay,” he whispered, lining himself up against her entrance, biting his lip at the feeling of her wetness nudging up against his tip. He took a deep breath, calming himself down before tilting his hips forwards just an inch. Her body tensed beneath him and he stilled, eyes glued to her features, taking in her pinched brow and pursed lips. “Do you need me to stop?” he managed to get out, every muscle in his body tight. She shook her head instantly, angling her hips up to find a more comfortable position. 

“No, just go slow,” she reassured, pulling him in to kiss her in distraction as her walls stretched around him. His hips finally pressed flush with hers, nothing but the sound of heavy breathing surrounding them as he waited for her direction. “You can move now,” she murmured a while later, shifting her hips experimentally. 

He knew nothing would compare to the feeling of being inside her as he pulled his hips back before pushing in again, starting off slowly before he couldn’t take it any longer, skin slapping against skin in a newfound frenzy. She was gasping and trembling beneath him, fingernails digging into his biceps as he picked up his pace, still messy and uneven. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, trying with everything he could muster to stave off the inevitable as she clenched deliciously around him. A fine sheen of sweat was coating the both of them and Jughead dipped his head to lick a few rogue drops from between the valley of her breasts, eliciting even more despicable sounds from the beauty that had taken him into her body, her heart.

He didn’t want to reach the end without her, slowing his thrusts as best he could so he could bring her to the edge, trailing a hand between them to rub small quick circles over her clit with his thumb. It was slippery and he was uncoordinated, hands shaking with the effort to hold himself back, but he needed to give her everything she deserved. He found a rhythm eventually, pride blossoming in his chest as he felt her respond to his every touch, bottom lip tucked between her teeth, head thrown back, thighs quivering, soft whimpers drifting through the thick air.

His hand was cramping, his forearms weak, but he was determined to get her there before he finished. Her bruised lips dropped open and her back bowed in a perfect arch, breath stopping altogether as her pleasure crested, reaching the peak before exploding behind her closed eyelids in waves that consumed her. He couldn’t hold off any longer, planting both hands by her head as he fell over the precipice with her, keeping his eyes open, afraid to miss a single second of the expressions dancing across her features.

He collapsed on top of her, too tired to hold himself up anymore after the nights events. How far they’d come, he thought with an internal laugh, enjoying the feeling of her arms encircling his body, her heart thumping against his ear. He didn’t realise he was crying until small fingers were wiping beneath his eyes.

“Shh, it’s alright, Juggie. I’ve got you,” she soothed, pressing tiny kisses to the top of his head as he tried to catch his breath. She tucked him close once he finally found the energy to lift himself off her, resting her chin on top of his head as their legs tangled together beneath the sweat-dampened sheets. 

Nothing was perfect, it was never going to be. But as she held him tightly against her warm body, humming soft melodies into his ear as they drifted into slumber, he couldn’t help but think this was pretty damn close.


End file.
